


heeeeere comes trouble (and make it double!)

by honey_sweets



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Multiple Orgasms, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/Other, Vaginal Fingering, anyway i wanted to see juno getting eiffel towered n so i wrote it myself, anyway juno n nureyev have sex with a ~guest~ n its a jolly good time, juno has a vagina bc i said so, juno's a lil power bottom, maybe abt a year?? a year n a half?? after this ep, n nureyev's whipped as all hell, set after s03e14 ig but there isnt a specific time period, transfem non-binary character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_sweets/pseuds/honey_sweets
Summary: After a huge mess with neuralink robots that almost got them killed, Rita decides to make up for her mistake... by building another neuralink robot. Nureyev is proud of Juno for doing so well as a member of the Carte Blanche Crew and decides to reward him by testing out the potential of the bot with the lady in tow.Or, Juno gets double teamed by Peter Nureyev and Peter Ransom.(pls read tags !!)
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel, Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel/Peter Ransom
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	heeeeere comes trouble (and make it double!)

Nureyev dabs cologne on his wrists and was dotting the warm cedar scent along his nape when a knock comes at his door. Just twice, precise and certain.

“Juno.” Nureyev pulls the door open and would almost be embarrassed with the fondness in his voice upon seeing the lady – they spend every night together, after all - if the same softness were not clearly reflected in the other’s eye as well. “Hi, honey.”

A sweet smile splits Juno’s face, the kind he only affords one person the honour, and Nureyev just about swoons. “Hi,” Juno leans up to peck him on the lips. “It’s really late, sorry. Were you about to sleep?”

“Not at all. In fact,” Nureyev pulls Juno in by the hands and studies the lady before him, who has just gotten back from a performance review with the captain of their crew. Steady and smiling, the picture perfect example of calm; contrasting starkly with the Juno he saw at dinner, all tense shoulders and fidgeting hands. Nureyev grins back. “I think you’re just in time for us to celebrate, as, I presume, everything went well?”

“Oh, yeah,” Juno swings their clasped hands back and forth slightly, unable to hide the joy in his voice. “Buddy started off by chewing me out for that incident at the Bradshaw estate which, yeah, I was expecting. But it wasn’t my fault! I mean, that thing was so huge, looked like a bear to me. Can’t blame me for trying to box it just ‘cause some stuffy rich folk think a dog the size of a duplex apartment is a wise choice for a pet,” Juno huffs and Nureyev chuckles. This isn’t the first time he’s heard this story, and he’s doubtful that it’ll be the last. “But I _did_ manage to get away with the goods, so it was all smooth sailing from there; Boss even offered me a toast. Review passed. Flying colours.”

“I’m glad to hear you’re not getting into too much trouble without me by your side,” Nureyev takes a step forward, can feel Juno’s breath on his face as he tips his guest’s chin up. Their eyes meet. “Vespa says I’m almost ready to be back out in the field, just one more week ship-bound to make sure this damned leg isn’t so damned any longer. So you won’t have to miss me so much anymore.”

Juno rolls his eye and Nureyev can hear the words before they even pass the shorter’s lips, a semi-permanent smile seemingly etched there. “You’re such a dork.”

“And a productive one at that, I assure you,” Nureyev presses a hasty kiss to Juno’s lips before stepping behind him, obscuring his vision with one hand and steadying him with the other on his hip. “I have a surprise for you,” he whispers, and relishes in the shiver it sends down Juno’s spine, the gooseflesh forming on his nape. “Come, Juno.”

Nureyev guides his beloved further into the room, acutely aware of Juno’s attempt at remaining aloof despite his rising pulse and quickened breathing, stopping just before the bed to reveal the gift. There on the bed lay another Peter Nureyev, hands clasped loosely on his belly, ankles crossed and lips curved into a sly grin, eyes twinkling like the stars with mischief. “Hi, you two.”

Juno, ever the detective, gets over his shock impressively quickly and sizes up this Other Nureyev. On the surface, nothing seems amiss and Nureyev suppresses a chuckle, knowing how hard the other must be trying to figure out the bluff.

“Relax, Junebug,” the taller wraps his arms around Juno’s waist, rubbing back and forth soothingly with his thumbs. “This is Peter Ransom.”

“Nureyev, you mind telling me what the hell is going on?” Juno asks, not with worry or disdain, which is a relief. More so… trepidation. Nureyev can tell that more than anything, he’s intrigued.

“After the whole Mega-Ultrabots of Cyberjustice kerfuffle, Rita’s been trying to find a way to make it up to Buddy. An atonement, of sorts,” Nureyev presses a kiss to the back of Juno’s neck, eliciting another delicious shiver. “She had the right idea going with the robots, but with - as you and I know more than anyone – rather a shoddy plan to go along with it. So she’s been spending what free time she has, kindly assisted by Mr Siquliak - and sometimes Vespa, for her boundless anatomical knowledge - to bring about an upgraded version. They decided to test it out with myself as the prototype, as, well… on account of this leg, I have been rather reliably aboard the ship as and when they need me. And I suppose with a good amount of time, what resources they’ve been able to gather over the past few months, and a rather spectacular level of brilliance as only Rita and Jet possess, they’ve… done it.” Nureyev frees a hand to gesture at his replica, ever the picture of coolness. “A perfect copy of myself, connected via neuralink, but this time with adjustable sensory input and output options. A feat of biotechnology.”

“More neuralink tech, huh. But… adjustable,” Juno rolls the word on his tongue, his breath hitching as Nureyev pulls his collar aside only to pepper feather-light kisses over the newly exposed skin. “So that means…”

“That while I control what he does, anything happening unto him is only felt at my say so. No risk of that mess we had back with the stolen drones. Rita and Jet propose that, once they’ve managed to build copies of the whole crew, we use them during missions where post-heist retrieval isn’t guaranteed. The risks must be weighed carefully, though, because as fantastic as those two are, production of each copy takes a fair bit of time and resources. They’ve tested dear old Peter Ransom here extensively on their own, and now it’s finally my turn to take him out for a spin,” Nureyev rests his chin on Juno’s shoulder. “I practiced while you were out training this morning. Getting used to the feeling of controlling two bodies at once, testing and limiting what sensations I can receive. I’ve whacked him over the head with every book in this room thrice, Juno, and didn’t feel a lick of pain!”

Juno casts a cursory glance over the standard crew’s quarters that is Nureyev’s room. Within a space barely big enough for a double bed, a wardrobe, a vanity, and a desk, his marvel of a lover (despite Juno’s insistence to digitise) has stacks and stacks of tomes everywhere. The heavy volumes would surely colour his copy’s skin black and blue, and if the neuralink was anything like those drones Rita made them wear before, Nureyev would be laying in a heap on the floor, passed out from the hits. And yet.

“If that’s true, it’s amazing,” Juno says, feeling a blush spread across his cheeks as the copy winks at him. He turns to the taller man, his Peter Nureyev, who was still lazily holding onto his waist and providing an anchor for this whole show and tell session. “But you’re not wearing a headset like we were before.”

Nureyev turns his head this way and that to reveal a tiny black transmitter the size of a dime and a similar receiver on either temple, which Juno hadn’t noticed until now. “Jet designed them. Managed to fit all that wiring into these tiny things. They attach to skin as magnets would to metal, no insertion or physical tethering. Nothing like your Theia eye.” He demonstrates by taking both off and putting them back on, easy as Sunday morning. “The pairing and unpairing are seamless and in real-time.”

“That’s… so cool. Wow,” Juno breathes, turning back to look at the Peter Ransom still laying lazily on the bed. Watches him blink, how his chest rises and falls. “What else can he do?”

“Well, I practiced some more after dinner during your review. Tried fighting myself while toggling the touch sensory reception on and off. It’s quite inexplicable the sensation of punching yourself in the neck, and only feeling the impact on the hand that dealt the blow,” Nureyev laughs. “Mentally managing both parties in a fistfight is also a most interesting experience. However, I haven’t had the chance to test anything out with another person present. That’s where you come in, Juno.”

“Oh?” Juno strokes the slender forearms across his abdomen. And he can’t help it, but he’s excited. “How can I be of service?”

“I’m so glad you asked,” Nureyev says in a voice far too salacious for his own good.

He takes his time trailing his lips from Juno’s shoulder to his ear, stopping to suck and lick languidly at one particular spot just above the collarbone. When a quiet whine escapes Juno’s lips, Nureyev grins and nibbles at his earlobe.

“I am proposing we try something we’ve never done before, so I’ll be totally transparent with you, Juno,” Nureyev whispers, his hot breath fanning over the shorter’s ear. “As congratulations for doing so well in your duties as a thief within this crew, as well as to show my appreciation for how ravishing you look tonight, little lady – I would like to treat you to a night with two men who will go to every end to please you. I want to test out the capabilities of this thing, and see how it may potentially be incorporated into our lives as a couple when not in use for work. I want to test your limits too, see how much you can take when I am doubly as able to give. In short, Juno, I want to fuck the living daylights out of you, twice over. If you’d like.”

Juno whimpers. Feeling a bit lightheaded, perhaps from all the blood in his brain traveling south, he nods. “Jesus, Nureyev. Okay.”

“Safe word?”

“Equinox.”

Nureyev grins against his skin, snaking a hand from Juno’s waist down the front of his trousers, past the waistband and under the soft cotton panties he prefers on a daily basis. All the way down, he’s met with the pleasant wetness he was hoping for. Nipping at the special spot on Juno’s décolletage and soothing it over with kitten licks of his tongue, Nureyev slicks his fingers in Juno’s wetness and finds his clit, rubbing circles onto it with increasing speed. The shorter of them moans and keens under the ministrations, clutching onto Nureyev’s forearms for support as he gets to work. He slows down and eases some pressure off Juno’s clit, hearing how he changes from breathy moans to the cutest of tiny whimpers.

Nureyev removes his hand and spins Juno around, tilting his head up to face him. Juno grips the front of Nureyev’s shirt and pulls him in for a rough kiss, not really caring, just needing the taller’s lips on him. Nureyev cradles his face, meeting Juno for all his intensity and fervour with lips and teeth and tongue. He feels Juno jump when a second pair of hands roams along his back, feels the way he relaxes when he remembers what Nureyev has in mind for him. Juno feels Ransom suck on his earlobe as his hands travel under Juno’s sweater, running appreciative touches across his pecs and abdomen, tracing every dip and curve as though Juno’s body held the answers to the universe. Juno gasps into Nureyev’s mouth when Ransom tugs gently at the barbells on his nipples, toying with the buds as they harden under his touch. Juno feels Ransom pull away as Nureyev tugs on his bottom lip with his teeth, only to part with him when Ransom pulls Juno’s sweater up and over his head.

“Oh,” Juno whimpers, dropping his forehead to rest on Nureyev’s shoulder as Ransom grabs his hips and grinds forward against him. The thick, clothed cock thrusts up into the crook of his ass and Juno recognises the familiar feeling, while also realising how different it is this time. Nureyev turns Juno’s head to nibble against his jaw and Juno whimpers as he shakily unbuttons Nureyev’s shirt. He paws the fabric off the younger man’s shoulders and relishes in the sight that manages to strike him with awe every time. Nureyev’s all lean muscle and smooth skin, contrasting starkly against Juno’s calloused fingertips as he runs them over reverently, across the solid abdomen and chest, making his way to the broad shoulders he so loves to cling to. Juno does just that, nails digging into Nureyev’s skin as Ransom pulls his trousers and panties down and off in one fell swoop, leaving him fully exposed.

Nureyev guides all three of them backwards, kissing Juno all the way, even as the two of them fall back onto the sheets of his bed. Juno works Nureyev’s belt off, tugging the crisp dress pants down to reveal an impressive bulge tenting the navy boxer briefs, seeming almost desperate to be released from its confines. Juno parts from the kiss, biting his bottom lip as he pulls Nureyev’s half-hard cock out, testing its weight in his hand before gently beginning to stroke. Looking up at the younger man through his lashes, Juno can see the way his eyes darken with the coy and innocent act, so of course, he plays it up.

“Peter,” he says, in that soft voice that he knows drives Nureyev crazy. “Move up, I wanna see all of you.”

“Fuck,” Nureyev breathes, shifting on the bed to sit up against the headboard, getting a perfect view of Juno on his hands and knees, ass perked up in the air like a treat.

Juno smiles, all pure and innocent, and pulls Nureyev’s trousers and underwear off completely, tossing them away without care for where they land. Both of Juno’s hands find Nureyev’s cock again, stroking slowly up and down, using a filthy amount of spit to ease his movements, bringing him to full hardness. He uses his left hand to rub circles right on the head with his palm, the other hand fondling the balls underneath with expert care. He looks up to see Nureyev’s eyes fixed intently on him, the younger man’s laboured breathing apparent in the rise and fall of his chest.

In this position, Nureyev sees clearly how Juno’s face drops with a moan as he feels strong hands grab his ass and a tongue poking at his entrance. Ransom laps up all the slick around his pussy, teasing his clit with steady, firm licks at the hardening bud. Juno looks back to see the man is now fully naked, kneeling at the edge of the bed with his face pressed right up to his butt. Ransom winks and replaces his tongue with his fingers, rubbing back and forth on his clit while he licks at the entrance of his hole, pushing in and out into the tight space. Juno can feel himself getting wetter much faster than normal, especially as Ransom doesn’t ever stop, as if he doesn’t need to take a breather – which Juno supposes he doesn’t. Nureyev takes Juno’s stalled hands on his cock as distraction and uses this time to reach into the nightstand drawer, procuring a small plastic ring which he fastens around the base of his cock. Juno feels the shift and turns back to Nureyev, mouth watering at the sight; he really is in for a long night. Nureyev holds his face and presses their lips together, and Juno is back to slowly stroking both hands up the other man’s length, just as he feels Ransom replace his mouth with his fingers, one hand rubbing his clit and the other thrusting two fingers deep into him. His pace quickens and Nureyev feels three sensations at once – Juno sucking hard on his tongue, his hands getting sloppy on his cock, and him tightening around Ransom’s fingers, right before the smaller lady cries out as he cums. Nureyev pulls away and Juno is panting, looking at him with eye glazed over as Ransom licks all of his release up, until Juno wiggles his hips to get away.

“You taste so fucking good, baby,” Ransom says in a deep voice that’s all too familiar, and Juno laughs, looking up at Nureyev.

Nureyev grins and peppers kisses all over Juno’s face, but he has no intention of providing the lady any reprieve, immediately having Ransom sit up on his knees and rub his hard cock back and forth between Juno’s lips. Nureyev takes a fistful of Juno’s curls in his hand and pulls, making him arch his back, exposing the delicious skin of his neck. Nureyev licks a hot stripe down from Juno’s mouth to the hollow in the base of his neck, feeling him hum as Ransom teases his entrance with the head of his cock. Ransom pushes in slowly, trying out a few tentative strokes, leaving Juno to push back into him with his hips. Ransom slaps where his right cheek meets his thigh, before anchoring his hands on his hips and beginning to thrust in earnest. Nureyev almost shivers at the phantom squeeze on his cock, feeling every push and pull with each thrust of Ransom’s hips. He tugs harder on Juno’s hair, lifting his hands up off the bed and deepening the arch of his back. Ransom continues with his deep thrusts, consistent and never faltering. Nureyev takes Juno’s nipple in his mouth, feeling the cold metal of the barbell on his tongue. He licks and sucks at the skin, listening for the increasing pitch of Juno’s whines. He bites around the metal, pushing the bar back and forth as he sucks at the sensitive nub, loving how Juno’s hands scramble to grip his hair, grab his shoulders, cling onto his biceps. He rolls Juno’s other nipple between his fingertips, and along with his mouth teasing the other, and Ransom thrusting hard and fast into him, Juno feels his body tense up and cums with a shiver and a loud, drawn out moan, pushing Nureyev’s head away from his chest as his entire body shakes. Nureyev’s breath catches in his throat as Juno squeezes around Ransom impossibly tight, making Nureyev’s untouched cock twitch against his abdomen.

“Peter,” Juno pants, and Nureyev feels him trailing his hand down from his bicep to between his legs, pumping slowly. Juno’s eye is wet, dark curls falling into his face, legs still shaking from orgasm and Nureyev can’t help but kiss him again, for being so damn pretty. “Peter,” he says against the younger man’s lips. “I wanna suck you off.”

Ransom lays down on the bed, head by the foot of it and lifts Juno easily to sit across his thighs, as Nureyev stands so his cock is level with Juno’s mouth. The lady licks kittenishly at the head of Nureyev’s cock, reaching behind him to position Ransom’s cock at his entrance again, not wasting any time and bottoming out right away, taking Nureyev into his mouth and sucking hard. Both men moan at the sensation and Juno hums in satisfaction. He presses his tongue flat against Nureyev’s cock, bobbing his head back and forth with ease as he swirls his hips, moving them up and down Ransom’s length with practiced precision. Nureyev places his hands on the headboard behind him to steady himself, but Juno reaches for them and positions them on the back of his head. Nureyev raises a brow only to receive Juno’s almost imperceptible nod, his head bobbing back and forth over Nureyev’s cock with every movement of his hips.

“Deep breath, baby,” Nureyev warns, seeing Juno’s chest expand and taking that as a green light. Anchoring his hands on the crown of Juno’s head, he thrusts shallowly into the elder’s mouth at first, barely grazing the back of his throat. Juno rolls his eye and grips Ransom’s thighs, lifting and dropping his hips onto Ransom at an even quicker pace. Nureyev chokes on air at the feeling, getting the message loud and clear: _wreck me_. And who was he to deny a lady such a request?

Nureyev collects Juno’s long curls into a pseudo-ponytail, holding on as he thrusts all the way into the other’s mouth. Juno closes his eye and simply delights in the feeling of being filled from both ends. Nureyev wraps a hand around the lady’s neck, feeling the head of his cock bulging against Juno’s oesophagus with each thrust, feels how Juno’s hips falter in their movements; he makes Ransom plant his feet on the bed, taking over by thrusting in hard and fast. Nureyev pulls out, leans down to connect their lips and Juno gasps into his mouth, quite literally stealing his breath away. He rises back up and slaps his dick on Juno’s cheeks and lips, seeing how the elder drools from the act, how he reaches down to rub his clit. He waits to see Juno inhale before gathering his hair up again and pushing back into his open mouth, ready and willing. Nureyev thrusts in deep, keeping his cock inside, bending over at the dual feeling of Juno’s throat squeezing around him from the lack of air as well as Ransom’s cock being enveloped in his increasingly tightening heat. Sensing this, Nureyev pulls out just for Juno to get half a breath in, before thrusting back in and staying deep in there while Ransom continues to thrust up, pulling Juno’s hips down forcefully with his hands. Juno moans against his dick, cumming around Ransom as his throat convulses around Nureyev, and it’s all a bit too much; Nureyev cums dry in Juno’s mouth with a low groan.

Juno coughs and pants, falling forward as his whole body shakes, wracked by the force of his orgasm. Nureyev kneels down, catching his lover in his arms and wipes the tears running down his face away as he catches his breath again. Ransom climbs over him and plants kisses all over his shoulders, holding his waist and rubbing soothing circles over his chest.

“Are you okay, baby?” Nureyev asks, pushing his hair out of his face. “Do you wanna keep going?”

“Fuck, Peter. Did you just cum?” Juno's voice is hoarse, and he clears his throat. At Nureyev’s confirmation, he chuckles. “Jesus. Yeah. Yeah, I wanna keep going, just give me a second. That was a lot.”

“Oh, my Juno. Of course,” Nureyev pecks him on the nose, holding him close. He hears Juno inhale, taking in the scent of his sweat mixed with his favourite cedar, smiles at the sigh this combination elicits out of Juno.

He strokes Juno’s hair, breathing in deep to come down from his own climax, but Ransom doesn’t need to cool down, and he takes full advantage of this. Ransom nips, sucks, and licks at the skin all over Juno’s back, leaving tender red roses blooming all over the elder’s deep bronze skin. He rubs a hand soothingly over the expanse of Juno’s torso, pressing a kiss into his lower back, right above the swell of his ass, which he squeezes with both hands. Juno hums against Nureyev’s throat, his breathing finally settled, and looks up at the taller man, studying his face.

“Okay?”

“Yeah,” Juno shakes his head with a grin, feeling incredulous that they aren’t even close to done with him yet. “Do your worst.”

“Our pleasure,” Ransom and Nureyev chorus, moving to reposition themselves.

“You really are a fucking dork, Nure- _Oh_ ,” Juno is cut off by Ransom pulling his hips down onto his face, burying his mouth in his lips.

Nureyev kneels in front of him, cradling his face and pulling him in for a kiss. Soft and gentle, Nureyev is in no hurry now that he knows Juno is ready for a whole lot more. Juno tugs on Nureyev’s length lazily as Ransom licks insistently against his hard nub, spreading his now puffy lips with his fingers for better access. This continues for a long time, Ransom never straying and never faltering, focusing all his attention on Juno’s clit while Nureyev kisses him languidly, almost saccharine sweet. Juno sighs with pleasure and Nureyev pulls away to take a good look at his lover’s face. Long curls falling into his face, iris dark and blown out, lips wet with spit, an all too innocent flush spreading from his cheeks down to his chest, skin glowing with the sheen of sweat.

“Darling, you look absolutely delicious,” Nureyev purrs and bites along Juno’s jaw, a smirk spreading over his lips as he feels a surge of wetness hit Ransom’s tongue. “Are you gonna cum for me again, baby? Cum just from my mouth on your clit like a dirty little bitch in heat? One compliment and you soak yourself, after cumming three times already,” he tuts, pulls back as Juno blindly leans forward to press their lips together again, the elder’s mouth hanging open as he pants, eye glassy. “Look at you, you’re practically drooling, can’t get enough, can you? Want to be used as I please, like a little fucktoy. Wanna be filled, want my hot cum deep inside you. Do you want us to fuck you open, have both our cocks stretching your tight little hole nice and wide, wreck you so hard you can’t even walk? Have everybody see your legs quivering tomorrow? What would Buddy say, right after she’s sung your praises, knowing that you’re just a filthy little slut?” Juno keens loudly, tears escaping the corner of his eye.

“Please,” he begs, fingertips going white as he clutches onto the younger man’s shoulders.

Nureyev wraps a hand around his neck, placing pressure on either side of his trachea, partially blocking the blood flow to his carotids. “You’re so pretty, baby, taste so good on my tongue. Taking everything like a fucking champ. So sexy,” Nureyev squeezes harder as Ransom sucks long and hard on Juno’s clit. “Are you close, baby? You wanna cum for me?” The elder nods rapidly, eye fluttering shut under both men’s ministrations as he grinds his hips down on Ransom’s mouth. “Yeah? My good little girl, always ready to please. Go on, then. Cum for me.”

With one final squeeze of his hand, Juno’s cumming, his loudest moan yet leaving his lips while his knees squeeze around Ransom’s head. Nureyev can taste his release, and coupled with how Juno trembles against Ransom’s face, it’s intoxicating. He captures Juno’s lips with his own, rubbing soothing hands over his neck and massaging the muscles lightly. Ransom keeps licking teasingly at his clit, prolonging Juno’s orgasm and milking him for all he’s able.

“God, Peter, s-stop,” Juno pushes at Ransom’s head, not having the energy in his legs to lift his own hips. Ransom relinquishes his attack on Juno’s pussy and climbing off his back, lifts the lady, depositing him on the bed.

“Was that too much?” Nureyev asks as Ransom links hands with Juno.

“God, no,” Juno breathes against his lips, clinging onto Ransom’s hand in his. He opens his eye, wet with tears. “I can keep going. You sure have a filthy fucking mouth, _darling_ ,” he giggles, pecking Nureyev on the lips, delighting in the flush colouring the man’s cheeks. “Goddamn. You’re so hard.”

Nureyev looks down, having momentarily forgotten anything that wasn’t Juno’s pleasure. His cock stands proudly against his abdomen, oozing precum from the tip, his balls achingly tight. Juno shuffles his knees back so he can lean down and lap at the head, cleaning up the precum that’s dripped all the way down past his balls, relishing in the salty taste. “You wanna use my face?”

It’s a rhetorical question, because _of course he does_ , and yet a fresh wave of precum dribbles out of Nureyev’s cock, which twitches at the suggestion. Juno flips over onto his back, grinning in a way much too relaxed and confident for someone who’s cum as much as he has, or perhaps he's just high off the pleasure. Nureyev grips his cheeks and kisses him, hard, feeling for all the world like Juno is the one wrecking him. They part and he moves to the end of the bed, between Juno’s parted legs, as Ransom relocates to kneel by his head. Juno’s look of puzzlement transforms into a smirk and he pulls Ransom down for a kiss, moaning as he tastes himself on the other’s tongue. Ransom positions himself so his asshole hovers over his mouth. Juno grabs the man’s thighs and pulls, waiting with tongue pointed, impaling it into the tight ring of muscle - forcing an embarrassingly loud moan out of Nureyev. He grips Juno’s knees, separating the toned legs, littering kisses all along his thighs, shins, and feet. He can feel Juno hum against his hole as he sucks on his big toe, the lady working a fingertip in alongside his tongue to stretch Ransom out further. Nureyev runs his length up and down between Juno’s lips, slicking himself up. He thrusts in all the way, assuming that the action would catch Juno off guard, but Nureyev is the one left breathless as – even after everything – the lady is still so impossibly tight. Juno purposely squeezes his muscles around his cock, at the same time pulling apart Ransom’s ass cheeks to thrust his tongue in even farther. Nureyev can hardly believe it, can _feel_ the smirk on his ass, the smugness in the gesture palpable. He grabs Juno’s hips and angles them up, and, determined to regain the control he once had, thrusts deep into the slick entrance, pushing in and out at a brutal pace.

The angle is perfect, Nureyev bottoming out with every thrust, pelvis slapping loudly against Juno’s spread thighs. He maintains his rhythm, having Ransom grab Juno’s small tits in his hands, massaging them, making the lady whine against his hole. Nureyev grips the back of Juno’s knees and pushes them back as far as they can go, practically folding him in half, and Juno keens as the man keeps up the fast pace of his thrusts, reaching a new, more sensitive spot at this angle. Ransom pinches Juno’s nipples, tugging sharply at the barbells, causing him to arch his back off the bed. Feeling how Juno shifts from thrusting his tongue into his ass to just licking against his entrance, his hot breaths fanning across the skin, Nureyev knows he’s close. He doesn’t let up, and neither does Ransom; his thrusts are slower but more forceful, hitting Juno as deep as he can go, while Ransom continues to pinch and rub Juno’s nipples, grinding down against his mouth. Juno, determined, makes a tight ring with his thumb and forefinger, stroking Ransom just at his cockhead where he’s most sensitive. With a great squeeze, Juno reaches his climax and Nureyev tries to fuck him through it, but eventually falters as Juno keeps licking Ransom's hole and stroking his cock. He cums dry for the second time that night, burying himself within the lady as his body is wracked with shivers. His chest is heaving and he can’t feel his legs, but he has the wherewithal to remove Ransom off of Juno’s face, letting him catch his breath.

“God, Juno,” Nureyev groans, lowering the elder’s legs and leaning down to rest his head against his shoulder.

“Mmm,” he hums, blindly reaching to stroke Nureyev’s once perfectly coifed hair, now messy and dripping with sweat. “Peter, this is gonna sound insane,” Nureyev notes how his speech is slurred, sounding completely blissed out, how his whole body is still trembling with the force of his fifth orgasm. “But you said it, and now I can’t go to bed without it. I need both of you to fuck me, and, yeah, I want you to cum inside me.”

“Fuck, baby,” Nureyev says, nipping at his shoulder. “You’re sure?”

“Mm hmm,” Juno strokes a hand over Ransom’s cock, who’s kneeling by his head, and squeezes his walls weakly around Nureyev’s length, still inside him. “M’sure. Need you to fill me up,” he slurs, and Nureyev’s half convinced he’ll pass out if he cums one more time. “Need you to fuck me wide open, wanna ache all over tomorrow, wanna miss every shot at target practice ‘cause m’legs won’t stop shaking.”

“You are insane,” Nureyev confirms, crashing his lips onto Juno’s, pulling out of him as Ransom shifts to lay underneath the two, the lady resting against him.

Ransom grabs his cock, guiding it into Juno’s entrance, thrusting in and out shallowly. Nureyev places a hand at Juno’s neck, lifting him up to a sitting position, barely hears the whispered “ _yes_ ” that escapes his lips. With his other hand, he works a finger into Juno’s pussy, thrusting in tandem with Ransom’s length. Juno whines into his mouth as they kiss, the sound only getting louder with every finger Nureyev adds into him. At the fourth, the lady is a blabbering mess, barely able to maintain the kiss from all his moaning. Nureyev scissors his fingers as much as he's able while Ransom continues to thrust in and out, trying as best as he can to prepare Juno for what’s to come.

Nureyev pries his cock ring off, a groan forced out of him at the relief of not being constricted anymore, still working his fingers inside Juno. He takes a good, long look at the figure bouncing on his copy’s dick – messy curls flying wild with every thrust, eyelashes and cheeks wet with tears, mouth hanging open as he keens, drool running down his chin, bruises from both Nureyev and Ransom’s mouth starting to bloom all over his neck and chest, his nails digging into Nureyev’s forearms. From the day they met, Juno has always been the prettiest person he’s ever seen; but in that moment, when he’s all fucked out and still begging for more, Nureyev thinks he looks ethereal, like a goddess.

“You’re going to ruin me, Juno,” he says against the elder’s lips as he pulls his fingers out. Ransom’s thrusts stall, and carefully, so carefully, Nureyev aligns himself with Juno’s entrance, the head slotting itself into the barely-there gap beside Ransom. Nureyev pushes in slowly, always keeping an eye on Juno’s face for any register of pain in his expression as the lady moans. Juno looks back at the younger man with hooded eyes and parted lips, pleading him to go further with his heavy gaze. Finally, Nureyev’s pelvis meets Juno’s and he circles his hips around both cocks, getting used to the feeling of being so full. He wraps his arms around Nureyev’s broad shoulders, holding on for dear life as he buries his head in the man’s neck.

“Move,” Juno’s plea is so quiet and breathless he would have missed it if they weren’t so closely entwined.

Ransom raises Juno’s hips slightly, letting his cock pull out a few inches. Fixing his feet flat on the bed, Ransom thrusts in tentatively, and Juno and Nureyev moan in unison at the delicious feeling. Juno’s so goddamn tight, and the added friction of another dick thrusting in against Nureyev’s feels so dirty and so _good_. Nureyev stays still as Ransom thrusts in and out, and Juno is much too loud, the loudest he’s ever been and even he can tell that, despite his state of ecstasy. Nureyev shoves three fingers into his mouth, muffling the elder’s cries somewhat, but he knows that Juno can’t help how loud he’s being. This is a new sensation for both of them, and it’s unlike anything they’ve ever tried before. Juno looks at him hazily, sucking on the fingers in his mouth, tits bouncing, and Nureyev knows he’s dangerously close. Ransom halts his thrusts, instead grips Juno’s hips and lifts him up, only to slam him back down again on the two men’s cocks. Juno cries out against Nureyev’s fingers, choking a little bit, and Nureyev has the wind knocked out of him at the double pleasure of the act. Juno’s eyes roll into the back of his head with how unbelievably full he feels. Ransom only manages to pull Juno down once, twice, three times, before the lady moans so, _so_ loud as he cums, and Nureyev crashes their lips together as he has his first proper climax for the night. He stays lodged in Juno as he squeezes around him, the elder falling forward into his chest while his entire body shakes violently with the strongest orgasm he's ever had.

Nureyev can’t see anything, can’t even think - all he can feel is Juno’s tight warmth as he continues to ride out his orgasm, wringing every last drop out of the man. Getting his breath back a bit, Nureyev has Ransom pull out and Juno shivers at the feeling, of the emptiness allowing Nureyev’s release to drip out of him, down his thigh. Ransom extricates himself from the pair and Nureyev lays Juno down on the bed, kissing all over his face, the elder still shaking periodically. Ransom returns with a warm wash cloth and Nureyev takes it, cleaning the dripping cum from between his legs and, flipping the cloth to its clean side, wipes down Juno’s torso and arms, pushes his sweat-damp hair out of his eye and dabs at his face.

“Baby?” Nureyev mouths against his temple. “Look at me.” Juno turns his head and looks right at Nureyev, but his gaze is unfocused. Nureyev keeps wiping at his face with the warm cloth as Ransom lays down on Juno’s other side, locking their hands together. Juno squeezes his fingers. “You did so well, Junebug, you’re amazing. Took our cocks like it was nothing, you were so fucking tight, baby, felt so good. You’re incredible.”

Nureyev continued his affirmations, trying to talk Juno back down to him. Eventually, after a lot of kisses and sweet nothings, Juno looks at him, really looks at him, and gives him a tiny smile.

“That was really something, Nureyev,” Juno sighs, pulling the younger down for a slow, languid kiss. “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to walk again.”

“Oh, Juno,” Nureyev laughs, setting the cloth down on the nightstand, putting out the light and noting that they have to be up in just a few hours. He turns back to Juno and pulls him close, entwining their legs together as he rubs a soothing hand up and down his lover’s back. Juno hums contentedly, eyelids threatening to close shut from exhaustion. “If you lose your ability to walk you’ll be wasted as a thief, and I don’t think we’ll ever be able to do this again.”

Juno’s eyes shoot wide open, relaxing as Nureyev chuckles. His eyelids flutter shut once more. “We can and we _will_ do this again, you cheeky bastard.” He yawns. “Maybe even… all four of us… once Rita’s done building my copy…” Juno’s drifted off to sleep and Nureyev lays down on his back, pulling Juno onto his chest. Now _that_ was an idea.

-

Nureyev yawns loudly as he enters the kitchen that morning. He had tucked Juno in and shut Ransom down, stowing him in his wardrobe so as not to startle Juno when he wakes. He yawns again as he tightens the robe’s ties around him, heading straight for the coffee and pouring himself a cup. It’s only on his second helping and he’s woken up a bit more that he notices it’s a lot quieter than usual. He turns, and immediately wishes he hadn’t.

Buddy’s smiling at him, bemused, Vespa has disgust clear on her face, Jet’s not meeting his gaze, and Rita… Oh good God, Rita’s practically bursting at the seams with barely suppressed laughter.

“Good… morning?”

“MORNING!” Rita shrieks, clapping her tiny hands. “You and Mistah Steel were busy last night, huh, Mistah Ransom? _Real_ busy.”

“Rita,” Buddy scolds, but she’s grinning into her coffee mug. “I’m sure they were just hanging out, celebrating Juno’s outstanding performance review.”

“Celebrating, indeed!” Vespa seethes. “The whole ship could hear you! Jet and Rita had to camp out in mine and Buddy’s room just to get a wink of sleep! What, did you just forget that you could be quieter in there?”

“ _Well_ -!“

“That’s enough, Rita,” Jet blessedly says, still looking anywhere but at Nureyev. “I’m sure Peter and Juno’s private matters deserve to remain private. Anyway, we should all be heading off for target practice soon.”

“About that.” Nureyev cringes at the group. “I don’t think Juno will be able to join us, um, for the time being. At least for this morning’s activities. I might also have to bring his breakfast to him, as he, er, can’t really make it to the kitchen, I think.”

Rita shrieks with laughter, Jet is trying to act cool but can’t quite hide the discomfort in his expression, and Vespa huffs and scrunches her nose.

Buddy, to her credit, tries to hold in her chuckles, a knowing glint in her eye. Raising her mug at him, she nods, smiling. “He’s excused then, and since you’re not cleared for physical activities yet, you can go take care of him - but don’t expect me to be so lenient every time you two get a bit excited.”

Nureyev nods gratefully and gives his thanks, piling a plate with whatever food he can grab and booking it out of there. The full wave of embarrassment hits him when he reaches the door to his quarters, and he thumps his head on the cool metal. Good Lord.

“Peter?” He raises his head at Juno’s voice and enters the room, heading straight for the bed. Juno's sitting up with the sheets pulled around his waist, the early morning sun bathing his deep caramel body in light, colouring him a golden ochre and making his skin glint from the thin sheen of sweat. His hair is mussed and plenty of red marks are appearing all over his neck and torso, and even some along his jawline. He smiles softly at him, expression stupid with sleep and post-sex bliss. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes, trying and failing to suppress a yawn. Nureyev absolutely melts, feeling for all intents and purposes like he shouldn't be allowed to witness such glory all for himself. “Hi, handsome.”

Nureyev sets the plate and cup of coffee down on the nightstand, all thoughts of embarrassment vanishing as he strokes Juno’s hair, eyes traveling across his face. He looks so wrecked and he's so _beautiful_ , glowing like the brightest star in the universe. He leans down to kiss Juno, long and sweet. “Sorry to leave you alone, baby. Had to get us some breakfast.”

“Oh, shit,” Juno’s eye widens with realisation, an incredulous smile forming on his lips. Nureyev settles down on the bed, reaches over and hands him the plate of food, which he takes gratefully. “So everyone saw you, huh?”

“Yes,” Nureyev sighs, taking a slice of toast as Juno munches down on a muffin. “Heard us, too. Rita only held back because Buddy was there. I expect she’ll talk your ear off next time she sees you.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Juno laughs, taking Nureyev’s thumb between his lips when the man tries to brush crumbs off the corner of his mouth. He nips at the tip once before releasing. “Which won’t be until lunchtime, I guess. Did you…?”

“Don’t worry, Buddy’s letting you miss training today, I think she knows what we got up to. I suspect Rita and Jet must have already presented their project to her, she was much too relaxed otherwise.” Nureyev takes a sip from his mug, handing it over to Juno who gulps the coffee down. “I can stay here though… so we can cuddle.”

“I’d really like that,” Juno giggles and they share a smile. He leans over to press a kiss to the man’s lips. "Dork."

**Author's Note:**

> i just needed to see Juno begging to be ruined despite already having had his pussy destroyed multiple times that same night. not beta'd, n this is my first time writing smut,, so pls be kind >///< thank you so much for reading!! leave a comment, im always down to simp over my favourite thieves !!


End file.
